


Slightly Unconventional Roommate

by Weevilo707



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fairy AU, M/M, dave finds a fairy in his house, fairy karkat, not really super davekat, that fairy is karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/pseuds/Weevilo707
Summary: There's something weird going on in Dave's house, he just can't quite figure out what that is yet.





	Slightly Unconventional Roommate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonPaw17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPaw17/gifts).



There was something weird going on in his house, but Dave couldn’t figure out what. 

It started with little things, nothing too out of place or strange really. Some of his records and fossils would be out of place or fall on the floor for no reason. Lights were on in rooms he didn’t remember turning on, snacks left out and half eaten that he never remembered getting. He figured he was really fucking tired and kept forgetting about things he’d done. It wouldn’t have been the first time something like that had happened after all. It was a lot more than usual, but nothing to panic over yet.

The longer it went on though, the most suspicious he started to get. Once finals were over and he got a good two days of sleep he figured the little bouts of forgetfulness should stop since he was a functional human person again. 

They kept happening though, and he was noticing them more and more. 

Okay, he needed to test this shit. Nothing could be proven until they got scientific on this shit. Going into the kitchen, Dave got himself a bag of chips. He made a specific mental note that he got chips, and made sure to leave out a closed bag of popcorn in a pretty easy to reach place. Leaving, he made another note that he had turned the lights in the kitchen off. 

There, next time he went into the kitchen, the lights should still be off and the popcorn untouched. If everything was like that, then he was imagining shit and needed to relax some more because this was ridiculous. 

Things weren’t exactly how he left them the next time he went into the kitchen though. The lights were turned on, for one thing, and the bag of popcorn was opened, a few pieces scattered on the counter. 

There was a fucking ghost in his house. 

At least, that was the explanation he was going with for now. It was either a ghost or some really fucking sneaky homeless person. He wouldn’t rule that one out completely. 

He had to make sure this wasn’t some fluke though. Gotta be repeatable and all that jazz. So Dave set up a couple more tests like that, leaving little things out and making notes of which rooms had their lights on and things like that. They didn’t always change, but they did enough that he knew something was definitely up. 

Dave wasn’t sure what he was exactly supposed to do though. He’d rather leave asking Rose for exorcism tips as a last resort. After all, it wasn’t doing anything particularly awful. There was the little fact that he wasn’t sure if ghosts could eat food, but he figured if he was a ghost he’d at leave give it his best effort. 

Maybe he could try to catch it on tape? He didn’t want to end up in one of those found footage horror movies though. Was trapping a ghost a possibility? Probably not, he figured they could like, move through shit. 

He guessed that didn’t leave out trying to get a look at it. Still probably not the best idea, but this thing had been living in his house for long enough that Dave figured it could at least have the decency to let him know what he was dealing with. 

His first attempt at seeing the mystery ghost creature didn’t end up working. Waiting up during the night, he sat in the living room, trying to watch a bag of chips he set up in the kitchen. Nothing ended up happening and Dave figured it was kinda a dumb plan. Whatever it was probably knew he was there and wasn’t gonna fall for it. 

He didn’t mean to fall asleep in the living room, but that’s what ended up happening. 

The next morning he didn’t notice anything at first. His fucking back hurt from falling asleep in an awkward position on the couch, but that par the course. It took a moment for him to see the chip bag rustling out of the corner of his eye. 

Freezing, Dave couldn’t see the opening of the bad from where he was. There was definitely something inside of it. Walking as quietly as possible, he started to make his way over. As soon as he was close enough he stopped. Waiting a few moments to make sure it didn't expect anything, he snatched the bag up, holding the opening closed so that it couldn’t get out. 

Holy fucking shit, there was _definitely_ something inside of there. The bag was thrashing around and whatever was inside kept running into the top where his hand was, like it was trying to force its way out. 

Very carefully Dave got a glass cup and put it over the end of the chip bag. There was a distinct possibility that he’d just trapped a random bird that got into his house and that would be pretty stupid. When he let the bag loose enough for whatever it was to get out, he slammed the cup down on the counter, trapping the thing inside, this time being able to get a look at it. 

It. 

Well it was. 

Cute? 

“Let me _go_ you giant stomping idiot! What the fuck where did you even come from, will you lift this damn glass already?!” it snapped, banging the tiniest little fists on the side of the cup. It was just small enough to fit inside, its wings buzzing behind it and Dave had no idea that fucking butterfly wings could give off of impression of anger. 

“Holy shit, are you a fairy?” Dave asked, stooping down to get a better look at the little thing. He stopped hitting at the glass, eyes focusing on Dave and fixing him with a glare. He crossed his arms, his grey skin looked like it was almost glowing in a way, kinda sparkly. There were little bits of potato chips stuck in his hair. 

“Yes and if you don’t let me go immediately I’ll curse you or whatever it is you humans are all so terrified of,” he said, his voice kinda muffled from the glass. Dave didn’t pick the glass up yet, because this was not exactly what he was expecting and he had some questions. He supposed it did make some sense though. As much sense as a ghost would have. 

“Nah, I think I’ll take a chance with a curse for now,” Dave said, scooting the cup closer to him. The little fairy inside didn’t look happy with having to move but it shifted along none the less. 

“Having fun?” he asked dryly as Dave kept inspecting him. Sure, he’d heard of fairies but he’d never seen one and as far as he knew they were fucking rare and tended to be nowhere near here. 

“Yeah, loads,” Dave answered without hesitation. “So what, you’re the thing that’s been freeloading, eating all my food and moving stuff around?” he asked. The little thing huffed at him, not seeming willing to answer for a moment before reluctantly grumbling. 

“You seemed pretty stupid, didn’t think you’d notice.” Dave couldn’t help but pull a face at that. 

“Hey man, rude,” he complained, but the fairy didn’t particularly seem like he cared about that. “Whatever, _why_ are you hiding around my house and not like, doing literally anything else that fairies are supposed to do?” he asked. The thing was still glaring at him, arms crossed and tiny sharp teeth biting his lip. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were the leading expert on what fairies are supposed to do. I’ll make sure to run all future plans by you so that I don’t accidentally do something _you_ wouldn’t approve of,” he snapped. It was kinda funny, it was all pissed off but it was almost impossible to take it seriously.

“Okay sorry, sorry. I just didn’t know you guys were even around this area, I figured you tended to stay away from big cities,” Dave explained, trying to get it a little less angry. It seemed to work a little, but it was still very not happy. 

“Alright, that’s a fair enough assumption for a human to make. Not even wrong technically, we do tend to stay away mostly. Still none of your business what I’m doing here,” he grumbled. 

“I mean you are in my house so it’s _kinda_ my business,” he said. The little fairy looked like he wanted to argue for a moment, but then seemed to realize he was still stuck in a cup and there wasn’t much it could do about that. 

“I just kinda can’t go back home okay? And yours was the first house without a million dumb humans walking around or some goddamn cat trying to swat me out of the sky or dog trying to fucking eat me whole, alright? Will you let me out now?” he said, looking pretty uncomfortable telling him this. Dave shifted a bit closer to the glass, trying to get a better look, and it didn’t seem like he was lying. 

“Why can’t you go home? Like are you lost or something?” he asked. The fairy leaned against the side of the glass, no longer seeming concerned with trying to get out. 

“No, I just can’t okay? It’s none of your business,” he said, and Dave figured he could let that go. He was quiet for a moment, mulling over the options he had in his head.

“Uh, you can stay here if you want,” he offered. The fairy immediately looked suspicious and Dave shrugged. “I mean, you’ve already been hanging around for a while, and I was joking about the food thing, you’re fucking tiny I don’t think you’ve finished eating a single thing I’ve got,” he said. 

“…Let me out of this fucking cup?” he asked after a short moment. Dave had nearly forgot he was still holding it down and quickly picked it up to let him out. 

“Oh yeah sure,” he said. The fairy immediately ran out as soon as there was enough space, keeping a close eye on the cup as he started picking little bits of potato chips out of his hair. 

“I _guess_ it wouldn’t hurt to stay here for a bit longer. Not like I’ve got a million other options lined up,” he said. 

“So you’re not gonna curse me?” Dave asked, mostly joking. The fairy seemed to actually think it over as it fluttered over to the sink, turning it on a trickle to drink. 

“Eh, I never said that. For all you know I’ve already cursed you and you haven’t realized it yet,” he said casually. Dave couldn’t be entirely sure that he wasn’t fucking with him, it was pretty much impossible to tell when it came to fairies. 

“I guess I’ll just have to wait and see if my skin starts turning blue or all my hair falls out,” he said. So he was gonna live with a fairy now. Alright, they could make this work. 

“Hey, what’s your name? I mean if we’re gonna be roomies I probably shouldn’t just call you ‘the fairy.’ That seems a little rude,” Dave asked. 

“Karkat, and you’re Dave,” he answered. He was about to ask how he knew that when Karkat kept going, “you talk to yourself a lot.” 

“Oh, yeah okay that makes sense,” Dave said. Well, he supposed he could do that a little less now that there would be someone around he could pretend he was talking to. “Alright then, uh, make yourself at home I guess?” he said, just standing there for a moment before shrugging and heading back to his room. 

Letting a fairy live with him probably wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had, but it still seemed like a better one than trying to kick a fairy out. Besides, this could be fun. 

Once he was in his room, Dave started trying to build a tiny little bed for him. Karkat should at least have a place to sleep after all.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa it's been a million and one years since i've wrote anything. Very thank you to moonpaw for giving me this prompt and getting me back into the swing of things again. Hopefully I can build on this and start writing more again. This was super fun and i hope y'all like it


End file.
